In recent years, editing of an image captured with an image capturing device has become more common. For example, when the user designates a partial area of an image via a graphical user interface (GUI), an image of a subject in the partial area is, for example, magnified (see patent literature (PTL) 1, for example).
Here, a normal zoom function magnifies or reduces the image of the subject according to a magnification factor. However, an image obtained as if it is taken with a camera at close range from the subject cannot be obtained. There is a method for obtaining an effect as if the camera is at close range of the subject, which is exemplified in PTL 2. According to PTL 2, a three-dimensional model is generated by combining a plurality of input images obtained by capturing a subject from a plurality of directions. A projective transformation from an arbitrary viewpoint position is performed on the generated three-dimensional model, which generates the subject image. With such a method, it is possible to obtain an image of the subject as if it is taken with the camera at close range from the subject, or as if it is taken from a direction different from an actual direction of the camera.